


Beside you I'm a loaded gun

by fxcknouiam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Crimes & Criminals, Cute Kids, Doggy Style, F/M, Gen, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Orgasm, Sexual Content, Swearing, Weapons, always girl Louis, girl louis, it's very white trash im really proud of it, natural born killers inspired, pulp fiction inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxcknouiam/pseuds/fxcknouiam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Criminals Louis and Harry decide it's time for a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beside you I'm a loaded gun

**Author's Note:**

> the beginning is obviously inspired by the opening scene of Pulp Fiction, their relationship and Louis' back story is loosely based on Mickey and Mallory in natural born killers except they're more obsessed with each other 
> 
>  
> 
> as said in the tags it's very white trash and I'm very proud of it for that exact reason pls be nice
> 
>  
> 
> Not edited sorry about any mistakes

"Now's just as good a time as any." Harry argues behind his coffee mug.

Louis huffs, eyes on her breakfast. "It really isn't Harry. We're in a different place everyday, hell a different _car_  everyday and we're on the road hours at a time... plus this is-"

"The prime of our careers," he mimics. "It would be like," he sets his cup down and holds his hands together in a bowl shape. "this big. Literally smaller than both of your purses." He reasons with his girlfriend.

This conversation is... nothing new. Harry is nothing if not persistent.

Louis waits to reply while Harry holds his mug out to the waitress for a refill without breaking eye their contact. When she walks away Louis flicks a piece of scrambled egg at Harry. It lands on his shirt and he eats it.

"Alright," Louis scoots her plate to the side and folds her hands in front of her. Harry mocks her professional posture and folds his hands too, smile on his face because he knows they're coming to some kind of compromise. "If you let me do the talking and you do the collecting, we'll start practicing tonight."

Harry leans back against the booth, scratching at the stubble on his chin.

"You mean it?" His green eyes are wild just like his hair, which is currently curly and pushed out of his face with a sleeve he ripped from the top he has on this morning. His other sleeve is in Louis' hair.

Louis nods. "No condom, I won't make you pull out and I won't go to a clinic or anything when it's done." She raises her left hand, "I swear."

Harry quirks an eyebrow at her. "Supposed to raise your right-" Louis quickly cuts off his speech by raising both hands.

"I'm serious Harry!"

He makes a face. "Promise me you won't call any old ladies cunts again,"

"Define old."

"Louis..."

Louis rolls her eyes. "No promises." She mutters under her breathe as she starts digging through the bag on the side of her. Harry smirks at her then stands up, stretching his arms over his head to loosen his muscles.

When he sees Louis hop up on their table, he takes the pistol from his back pocket and grabs the empty trash bag she tosses at him.

"Excuse me, you fucking cunts," Louis starts, Harry shakes his head laughing. "This is a robbery! Be cool or I'll execute every last one of you mother fuckers!"

Harry waves the bag at her, gun in his opposite hand as all the costumers in the diner freeze. This is why Harry does the speeches, not only is he much more pleasant but he also gets straight to the point. Louis likes to scare people, hence why she's waving her pistol around like it isn't loaded, screaming about blowing people's brains out.

"Put your shit in his bag! Now!" Spit flies out her mouth, she doesn't notice it though.

"Wallets and jewelry, let's go." Harry tells them calmly, walking around the restaurant for people to put their items in it.

"Faster you fucks!" She stomps on the table, her abandoned plate flips and shatters against the floor. A lady at the table in front of Louis gasps and Louis aims at her. "Shut the fuck up! I'll blow your fucking brains out you bitch!"

Harry goes to the waiter hiding behind the cash register. He holds a hand out to help the boy - who doesn't look a day over sixteen - stand up. Louis looks at them with her eyebrows raised, the hand holding the weapon twitching and the boy hesitantly takes Harry's help.

"Open it, please." Harry motions the the register with his gun. The charming smile he wears pisses Louis off.

"Now or I'll shoot your dick off!" She screams even though the register is already open.

Harry walks to her table after he's collected everything they came for, even a few donuts for road, and helps her down.

"Have a lovely Sunday, everyone." Harry tells the people they've just robbed. "White or blue?" He whispers to Louis.

"White."

"Also, who's white mustang is that out front?" Nobody says anything.

Louis shoots blindly. A painting cracks and bangs to the floor.

"He said! Who's fucking mustang is that!"

The sobbing lady that irritated Louis earlier puts her hand over her mouth, thrusting her keys out with the other hand. Louis stomps over to her and snatches them.

"I knew I didn't like you!" She raises her leg and kicks the woman in her chest, making her and the chair fall backwards. Someone on the side of them gasps.

Harry waits patiently by the door, admiring his soon to be baby mama in action until she stomps back to him and drops the keys in his hand.

"Let's go." He puts a pair of sunglasses on that he took from some guys head and smacks Louis' butt on the way out.

Her giggle is his _favorite_  part of this morning.

****

"Baby time!" Harry says the very second he locks their hotel door.

After breakfast they drove for a few hours, stopped for a rest which Harry got a coffee and Louis shopped, then drove a few more hours. Harry's ready to put a baby in that belly.

"I'm ready to put a baby in that belly," he tells her while he neatly kicks off his boots by the door.

"How long are we staying here?" Louis asks, staring at a pile of their clothes in the middle of the bed. Harry shrugs.

"Long as you want, I guess. You wanna raise a baby here?"

Louis scrunches her nose. "No. Few more jobs, then we'll buy a house in a better city." she smiles.

That's their plan, they talk about it all the time. Buy a house, get a legal job, have kids and one of those annoyingly perfect families with white picket fences and even whiter teeth and a garden that wins awards for being the prettiest on the block. Harry came up with it the night Louis hopped out of her window and into his truck in the middle of the night without any intentions of looking back. She cried and cried and Harry whispered all of those things, promises of it all as well as loving her forever. That was six years ago, now at age twenty two and twenty six it's going to happen. Finally.

"We will." Harry smiles, dimples prominent.

Louis shoves all of there clothes into the hotels dresser drawers except for a specific dress. She clutches it to chest and looks at Harry.

"I bought this today for our wedding, but I think I should wear it tonight since we're gunna be makin' a baby."

Harry's face oozes fondness, this girl is his soul mate. He's known it since the day he seen her hanging out outside of the liquor store on a summer night when she was sixteen, smoking cigarettes she had someone else buy her. She spit on his boot then he drove her back to his trailer and they made love for hours. When she snuck away before he woke up, she stole his truck. He walked to work for weeks before he seen her again, he wasn't even mad. Couldn't possibly be mad, when blue eyes as rebellious as hers were looking at him.

"I'll buy another one for our wedding! I promise, even though we should be getting married first but it's alright. I promised."

"Louis Wilma, will you marry me?" It's not the first time he's asked, hell it isn't even the thousandth time he's asked. Louis' reaction is still always the same. She smiles wide, squeaks out strange noises and hops over to kiss him before running in the bathroom and shutting the door.

Harry gets completely naked, tossing his clothes on one of the chairs and switches on the television. He lowers the volume on one of the porn channels. He doesn't _need_  to watch it to get hard, Louis' morning breathe could get him hard but for some reason she gets really angry when he does watch it.

He zones out on the t.v. and just barely has enough time to turn the channel before the bathroom door opens and Louis peaks out. Her hair is curly from being in a bun all day and there's little white flowers lined across the forehead... a head band or something he doesn't know. The dress is short and tight with flowers around her tits and flows out around her waist, she doesn't have to turn around for him to know it doesn't cover her ass. _This_  was the wedding dress? God, he loves this girl.

"Well?" Louis asks, suddenly feeling shy.

Harry's adams apple bobs when he swallows. "You're the hottest woman I ever seen."

Louis smiles and pads over to him by the bed and stood between his legs. Harry put his hands on the backs of her calves and slowly ran his finger tips gently up her soft thighs. She must of shaved when she was putting on the dress. His fingers stopped at the tops of her thighs and rested there for a moment before gripping the flesh of her ass cheeks, please she wasn't wearing panties. He mouthed at her belly through the cloth of her dress. He was going to put a baby in there.

Louis put her tiny hands on Harry's shoulders, whimpering softly when he bit her nipple through the material.

"Do you want to leave this on?" he tugged at the bottom of the dress.

Louis shakes her head no and Harry carefully begin s sliding the straps down her arms, letting it pool around her feet. Louis' nipples were already hard and deliciously close to his face so he kissed one, licked around it gently and kissed it again. The other one was not treated so nicely, receiving a harsh suck then a bite and more sucking. Louis whined and whimpered, putting one knee on the bed beside Harry's hip before he slid back and pulled her up by her ass to straddle him.

Harry continues sucking love bites to her breasts while she grinded down on his thigh in search of friction. It was until he felt her little hand on his cock, attempting to line them up, that tore his face away from her chest and slapped her ass. Hard. She made a surprised noise and fell forward, her face smashing into his shoulder.

"Hands and knees, I know your tricks Tomlinson." Harry ordered, pushing her off of him and raising to his feet.

Louis muttered something under her breathe as scooted back to edge of the bed with her back arched and her bum in the air.

"What was that?" his finger tips traced the wetness leaking from her cunt, trailing it down her thighs because he can.

"Styles,"

"Hm?"

"I said it's Styles!" her voice was thick with emotion, horniness and obvious desperation but something else too. "Tomlinson is _his_  last name... I'm a Styles, Harry."

Oh, he should of known. He kisses her butt cheek, not wanting to ruin the mood completely. "Okay baby."

Teasing is Harry's middle name, so it's not new when he grabs his dick and slaps it against her cunt for like an entire minute straight. But it is annoying, so Louis wiggles her ass to coax him into just doing it already.

And he does. His hands are on her hips to stop her from laying down (Louis tends to do that) completely. Her face is however burried in her arms and squished against the mattress but Harry still hears her cursing. He waits a minute before pulling back a little, not all the way though, and slams back in repeatedly until Louis gasping for air in between moans and cries of Harry's name and various "oh shit"'s.

Harry's all the way in her when he leans forward to grab her hair, his other hand moving her arm to where they're connected.

"Clit," he breathes out, hips slamming against her ass more relentless than before. He pulls her hair, making her arch her back and all he can see is her long neck and her arm moving where she's rubbing her clit and she's so, so fucking loud the hotel phone will probably start ringing any second but he doesn't care.

"Ughh" Louis gasps and shakes, her entire body twitching from orgasm as Harry fucks her harder than he has in at least a year.

Her face is hurried in her arms again and all he can hear is her breathing. He looks down, feeling almost crazy with how turned on he is by her ass jiggling every time he slams into her and the wet slick of her come all over his thighs and lower belly is too much. He almost pulls out when he starts to come, so he can come all over the ass that belongs to him but he doesn't, he grabs her hips and pulls her back as he goes forward. His eyes roll in the back of his head at how good it feels, how much better it is to come inside with no stupid barrier of plastic. It's so good that he can't physically bring himself to pull out well after he's come down from the high of it that he just lays on top of Louis. She doesn't mind.

"Hey," Louis shakes the shoulder Harry is currently drooling on. "Wake up, I gotta pee."

He groans and rolls to her side, she smacks a kiss to his forehead before she gets up.

"Love you," Harry whispers. falling back asleep.

****

Louis puts her hands on her lower back to ease the pressure, it seems like she stands this way a lot lately.

"Eli come wash your hands, it's time for lunch." Louis tells the four year old who's currently playing with trains in front of the television.

"Are you hungry baby?" Gracey smiles happily, waving her arms and legs in her highchair at her mommy's attention.

Louis puts the cut up apples on her tray (because Harry will bitch if she doesn't) on the opposite side of the cut up hot dogs (he's definitely going to bitch about that). She hands Eli a plastic elephant shaped plate with a peanut butter sandwich and carrot stick- which is really just a waste because the carrot sticks will just be hidden anywhere and everywhere that isn't the boys tummy.

"Daddy's home!" she tells the kids when she hears his truck pull into the driveway. Gracey is just happy with attention, Eli quickly shoves a handful of carrots in a shoe next to his chair.

Harry comes in and greats Louis with a kiss, one to her lips and two to her swollen belly, one for each of them.

"Hi princess!" he kisses a squealing Gracey next.

Louis hears him mutter something about hotdogs before he picks Eli up out of his chair.

"Hi Daddy." the boy smiles shyly. He's a daddy's boy and Daddy makes him very shy.

"Hey bud." He kisses the boys chubby cheeks all over until he's laughing. "Do you happen to know who drew those lovely pictures on my fence?"

The boy squirms until Harry puts him down. He expects an answer, honestly probably a lie but what he doesn't expect is Eli to pick up the last triangle piece of sandwich and run away.

"Stay outta my garden you punk!" he yells in the direction Eli went. "And you better eat these carrots or I'll kick your butt!" he knows he doesn't sounds threatening, Eli /and/ Gracey's laughter confirms as much.

Harry pulls Louis' back to his front, peppering kisses to her neck.

"Alright, just gotta go back to work. Just came by to say hi."

He grabs the sandwich Louis made him off the counter, licking mustard off of his wedding band and wiggling his eyes at his wife before closing the door behind him.

It'll only be a few hours until he's back with his family from his legal job, at their own house, with their own fence white as their teeth and the prettiest garden on the block.


End file.
